Gargoyles A Different Choice
by Celgress
Summary: Universe 9233. There are an infinite number of universes, of possibilities. What if in, at least, one Demona was frozen alongside the rest of the future Manhattan Clan on that tragic night in 994 C.E.? How would events unfold differently once our favorite Gargoyles were revived by the scheming billionaire David Xanatos? Find out in my latest story. Set in modern times; 2014 vs 1994
1. Chapter 1

**Inspired by PrincessArien's "The Road Not Taken". Check it out, the story is well worth a read or several.**

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Gargoyles and Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles are copyright Buena Vista Television/The Walt Disney Company. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Gargoyles A Different Choice – Prologue

By Celgress

Castle Wyvern in Scotland October 994 C.E., night

The Second stood perfectly still as waves of stark horror washed over her. How had things gone so wrong? She wondered at a lose for words. Only a few minutes passed before her mate and leader Goliath returned. The Second witnessed him land atop the tower where she usually perched during the day and let out an anguished scream. Realizing that Goliath must think the remains there were her own the Second considered telling him otherwise. However, her fear and guilt held her back. She was about to flee when another thought crossed her mind. What if something else unexpected happened tonight? What if she never saw Goliath again. He would surely desire vengeance against the Vikings. While he was a great warrior even the greatest of warriors could fall when outnumbered, which he certainly would be. She could not standby while Goliath put himself in danger. Her heart would shatter into a million pieces if she also lost him this bleak night. The possibility was more than she could stand. In spite of her doubts, the Second glided off toward the tower.

"Goliath my love, I'm so sorry." The Second said landing beside her mate. She could think of nothing else to say. Inside her heart was breaking. She knew his pain was her fault, as was the massacre from whence it stemmed.

"My love you are alive! Thank the Dragon!" Goliath exclaimed with relief. He embraced her tightly. "How did you survive?" He asked a long moment later once he broke their heartfelt embrace.

"I, I," She stammered initially at a lost for words. "I spotted the approaching army. I attempted to find you and our Mentor, but it was to late. The sun was already rising. I had no choice. I took cover. I'm sorry I couldn't save our Clan."

The Second sobbed overwhelmed by her emotions. She was an unwitting accessory to murder many times over. Worse yet her own family were the victims. She had become a monster. How could she ever make things right, erase this stain on her soul?

"It isn't your fault." Goliath said comforting her. His kind words only made the Second feel worse.

"I'll be alright." The Second said with a sniff wiping away her many tears. She tried her best to put on a brave face. She did not deserve her mate's, or any gargoyle's, sympathy.

The Second felt horrible lying to Goliath. But more than anything else she feared how he might react should he learn the truth. She would tell him, eventually, if they survived what lay ahead. Now was not the time to burden him with the knowledge of her grave misdeed, not when he needed to remain focused on the dangerous task ahead.

"There was treachery here." Their Mentor said from below looking up at the pair while holding several bows. "The archer's bowstrings have been cut."

"What is going on?" The dark red skinned beaked male asked as he and the other two young males emerged from the Rookery along with the blue skinned gargoyle beast.

"We have been betrayed." Goliath said. He and the Second glided down into the courtyard. "Were there any others in the Rookery with you?"

"No, just us," The heavyset aquamarine skinned male said.

"What do we do now?" The green skinned web winged male asked.

"We find those who did this. We make them pay." Goliath said his eyes flashing white.

"I couldn't agree more my love." The Second said her eyes flashing red.

Yes, make them pay for what they had done the Second thought. The humans called Vikings deserved no mercy and she would make they received their just reward for their savage actions. It was the least she could do.

It didn't take the remaining gargoyles long to track down the Viking band who sacked the Castle. Falling upon their enemies with great fury the gargoyles lead by the Second easily bested them. Goliath for his part had gone after the dishonorable Viking Chieftain and his accomplice the duplicitous former Captain of the human guards of Wyvern who fled with Princess Katherine as hostage. In fact most of the Vikings followed the lead of their chieftain and fled at the first sign of trouble. Miserable human cowards the Second thought. Landing near the tied up Magus the Second, the trio and the beast dispatched the few remaining guards. Rather than be grateful the young mage was incensed.

"You fools they would have ransomed us!" Magus shrieked after the Second, with great reluctance, cut him free. "Now thanks to your interference the Princess is dead."

"What is he talking about?" The green web winged male asked.

"Why are you angry with us wizard?" The Second said in irritation. "We saved you ungrateful human."

"Saved me have you! I'll show you! I'll show you all!" Magus raged. "I shall send you to join the Princess!" Magus then started reciting an incantation in Latin direct from the Grimorum Arcanorum, his personal spell book inherited from the late Archmage.

"Aye what is all the commotion about?" The Mentor said ambling towards the group.

"We must stop him!" The Second yelled realization dawning on her. She knew enough Latin to get a rough idea of what the Magus intended through use of his spell. "He's casting a spell on us! He's trying….." Before she could finish her warning the five gargoyles and one gargoyle beast found themselves locked in an unnatural stone slumber. Her last conscious thought was that she would never see Goliath again. A single tear trickled down her now stone face.

Magus didn't enjoy his revenge for long. A few seconds later he found himself in the grip of the enraged Goliath. Staring at his frozen companions the towering gargoyle snarled at the hate filled human wizard.

"Stone by night, what sorcery is this?"

"Sorcery indeed and if I had my way you'd join them beast!" Magus said not in the least bit intimidated by Goliath.

"Oh Magus what have you done?" Princess Katharine said looking at the stone gargoyles.

"Princess I thought you were dead. I used a powerful enchantment to turn them to stone." Magus explained.

"Bring them back!" Gargoyles growled tossing Magus on the cold, hard ground.

"I cannot the page with the counter spell was destroyed by the Vikings." Magus said.

"You turned them to stone forever?" Princess Katharine asked inspecting the stone gargoyles.

"The conditions of the spell are that they should sleep until the Castle rises above the clouds." Magus said getting to his feet. "It might as well be forever. The condition is impossible to meet."

"I'm sorry Goliath we have done you and your Clan a great wrong," Princess Katharine said offering a weak smile. "Anything you desire if it is within my power to grant it's yours. You need only name it."

"The eggs in the Rookery, all that remain of my Clan, will soon hatch. They shall require protection and guidance. Things I cannot offer them alone." Goliath said looking forlornly at his stone mate.

"We'll watch over them as if they were our own." Princess Katharine assured the heartbroken gargoyle.

"I have one last request. Help me take my cursed clan members back to the Castle then Magus cast your spell one last time, on me." Goliath said solemnly.

994 C.E. - 2014 C.E.

Days became weeks, weeks became months, months became seasons, seasons became years, years became decades and decades gave way to centuries. Time marched on erasing all trace of what had occurred one tragic October night in 994 C.E. Forgotten and neglected following the massacre Castle Wyvern fell into ruin. Avoided by all but the bravest of travelers due to persistent rumors of a curse Castle Wyvern and her seven stone gargoyles become the stuff of local legend and campfire tales aimed at frightening children and adults alike. Starting in the 16th Century several groups used the ruins as initiation grounds for their prospective members. Anyone brave enough to spend the night among the fallen stones without fleeing in panic before dawn broke would earn a place within their exclusive ranks. However as Scotland matured these groups to slowly went beneath the mill wheel of time. By the dawn of the 21st Century no one had visited Castle Wyvern in well over one hundred years. It stood all but forgotten atop its mournful outcropping of jagged rock washed by the timeless Atlantic Ocean. It likely would have remained there forever if fate had not intervened at a most appropriate time, sparing the castle from certain doom in the process. Far away from the dreary storm tossed coast of Western Britain an event occurred which would alter the fate of Castle Wyvern and her enchanted gargoyles. A billionaire playboy named David Xanatos unexpectedly took interest in the decaying edifice.

Built early in the 10th Century C.E. Castle Wyvern was scheduled for demolition in the summer of 2011. A nearby town eagerly sought to expand their growing housing development by building an extensive seaside shopping mall on the site. Which they hoped in turn would become a regional commerce hub. Outraged upon hearing that such an important historical building, there were few unaltered medieval dwellings left in Europe such as Castle Wyvern, having been mysteriously abandoned following a Viking raid in autumn 994 C.E, was to be unceremoniously toppled. David Xanatos purchased the castle from the United Kingdom government for 4.2 million Euros. Another 20 million Euros were expended on carefully dismantling Castle Wyvern and then transporting it piece by precious piece to its new home high atop the massive freshly constructed Eyrie Building in New York City. The herculean undertaking was at last completed in late September 2014, more than three years after it began.

October 4th, 2014 dawned usually hot, humid and hazy in New York City. A minor media frenzy accompanied the grand opening of what was being officially termed "the Castle in the Sky". Many local and state government officials attended the ribbon cutting ceremony. Everyone celebrated a rare positive news story in a city to often known in recent times for heartbreaking acts of gang related violence and out of control super being brawls. None present at the ceremony knew it at the time but they stood on the cusp of monumental events that would play a role in changing the destiny of their city and one day their world forever.

To Be Continued

 **Author's Note -**

 **The more interest there is in the first mini-chapter of this story (hits, favs, follows, reviews and PMs) the sooner I'll update it. The reason I shall use this measure is because I already have six active stories on the go, as a result I am running rather low on free time. Frankly I should not be starting a new tale, but I love this concept so much I am ignoring my own misgivings.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Inspired by PrincessArien's "The Road Not Taken". Check it out, the story is well worth a read or several.**

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Gargoyles and Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles are copyright Buena Vista Television/The Walt Disney Company. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Gargoyles A Different Choice – Episode One Awakening Part I

By Celgress

Castle Wyvern high atop the Eyrie Building October 4th, 2014, sunset

Slowly consciousness returned to the Second. After an eon of nothingness the first subtle stirrings of internal change were almost imperceptible. Within seconds these ripples of renewed perception built one upon an other into a roaring storm of renewed selfawareness. Giving voice to a mighty roar the Second broke free of the stone shell that had imprisoned her for over a millennium followed in rapid succession by her mate, their four comrades and the gargoyle beast.

The seven bewildered gargoyles surveyed their surroundings. They were obviously standing among the towers of their ancestral home Castle Wyvern. The Second's initially fogged mind slowly remembered the conditions of the Magus' spell while the trio of younger gargoyles chatted excitedly nearby.

"How can this be?" The Second pondered aloud. "We were to remain in stone sleep 'until the castle rises above the clouds'. How could such a condition ever be met?" While her Latin had never been the best the Second was certain the Magus said such. Her musings were broken by the joyous voice of her mate.

"My love we are alive." Goliath said embracing and twirling her around.

"Aye it is good to see ye both again." Their Mentor said firmly grasping Goliath's arm then the Second's once the two had at last parted.

"It is good to be seen my friend." Goliath replied squeezing his mentor's arm firmly then released his grip turning to the address the others. Goliath continued with a smile. "No matter what may happens from this point forward the important thing is that we are awake once more and we are together."

The other five gargoyles nodded and the beast barked in affirmation. The Gargoyles continued talking back and forth for a few more minutes. Suddenly they heard several soft footsteps off to their left which made them whirl around to collectively face their apparent company.

"Bravo on that rather simple yet eloquent resurrection speech Goliath. It is Goliath isn't it?" Asked a bearded, brown haired man dressed in a dark grey business suit with matching tie. Standing to the man's right was another man with short blond hair and glasses. The second man wore a navy blue pinstriped suit with matching tie.

"Who you two?" Demanded Goliath his eyes briefly flashed white. The other Gargoyles took up tense positions around their leader unsure if the new arrivals are friends or foes.

"Oh, how rude of us. We forgot to introduce ourselves. I am David Xanatos, CEO and owner of Xanatos Enterprises. This", continued Xanatos gesturing at the other man, "is my chief assistant Owen Burnett." upon his introduction Owen gave a curt bow. "This will no doubt come as a great shock, but a thousand years have passed since the wizard known as the Magus caste his spell on you."

"What, a thousand years!" Goliath boomed in shock. The others gasped equally surprised by the words of Xanatos.

"I'm afraid so Goliath." Xanatos said without missing a beat.

"Aye if so long a time has indeed passed laddie. Than who might ye be? Are ye the descendants of Princess Katherine's court or perhaps of her Uncle's?" The Mentor asked.

"We are not. We have no connection with anyone you once knew." Owen said speaking for the first time in his bland fashion.

"Than what are ye doin' here at the Castle? Has it changed hands in a battle? Does a new clan of human hold sway over Wyvern?" Wondered the Mentor.

"Not exactly, I learned about your cruel fate by reading a story added to a book which came into my possession some years ago. I'm all but certain you must be familiar with it, the Grimorum Arcanorum?" Xanatos replied.

The Gargoyles again gasped at the mention of the ancient tome though none said so much as a word. All their attention was now riveted upon the two strangers. Goliath nodded for Xanatos to continue his story.

"The Magus felt awful about what he had done." Xanatos continued. "He left behind the story hoping that someday, somehow, someone would be able to break the spell of sleep. Upon reading the story several times I decided to give it a try. We found your Castle and had it dissembled stone by stone."

"You did what?" Interrupted Goliath his face contoured in shock.

"We disassembled Castle Wyvern in Scotland then reassembled it here in Manhattan atop our headquarters the Eyrie Building. Placing the Castle, along with your sleeping forms, atop our extremely tall tower fulfilled the condition of the Magus' spell that you would sleep 'until the Castle rose above the clouds'." Xanatos finished flashing the Gargoyles his best billion dollar smile.

A thought suddenly entered the swirling confused mind of the Second. It was something nearly forgotten in the melee of near impossible news and conflicting emotions that assaulted her psyche, now it urgently cried out for attention. "When transporting the castle did you find any eggs?" The Second asked using the opportunity to press forward her burning concern.

"Pardon," Xanatos said slightly confused by the Second's question.

"Did you find any eggs, large eggs here in or around the castle?" The Second repeated impatiently.

"We found nothing of the sort." Owen said shaking his head.

"What about in the cave underneath the castle site? Did you look there?" The Second said still hopeful.

"I personally inspected the cavern system, there were no eggs." Xanatos said, suspecting why this was such a great concern of the female's he added. "I'm terribly sorry. You must understand." Continued Xanatos. "If we could have located any other living gargoyles we would have brought them here as well. That would have included any descendants of your original Clan. The Magus, oddly enough, made no mention of your eggs in his account of the tragedy. We can only assume that some accident of fate befall them before they could hatch. You may very well be the last of your kind." Xanatos briefly turned away the expression on the Second's face told of terrible lose. Even he found it heartbreaking.

Goliath folded his wings around the Second. Xanatos and Owen watched the touching display without comment. A moment passed in silence

"Goliath now I know we are truly alone I feel, empty inside." The Second said between sobs. "I had hoped..."

"Hush my love." Goliath said. "Everything will be alright."

"Yeah," The heavyset aquamarine skinned male said. "You have us."

"We're a family." The beaked red skinned male said.

"We'll be together forever, promise." The green skinned web winged male said.

"Aye lassie," the Mentor said. The gargoyle beast barked.

"Thank you, my Clan." The Second said emerging from Goliath's embrace. The seven almost at once entered into a group hug.

"What will become of us?" Goliath asked his voice resonating with deep sadness as his gaze passed over his fellow gargoyles.

"I know this may not make you feel better right now but you gargoyles are protectors by nature, are you not?" Xanatos inquired.

"Yes we are." Goliath answered slowly.

"That is good because we are in need of protection." Xanatos said.

"May we ask from who or what." The Second said her deep mistrust of humans peaked by the words of this stranger.

The Second knew she would never completely trust humans again, never. How could she after what they did to her Clan, what she had allowed them to do she corrected herself. She also could never forgive herself for the role she had played in the massacre. She was unworthy of being a gargoyle. The kind words and actions of her surviving clan members only served to painfully remind her of that fact.

"There will be time for that later. Right now you should get use to your new surroundings. Explore the changes we have made in the castle, see the building below, and perhaps even explore the city beyond." Xanatos paused a moment. "Concerning exploration of the city be forewarned the citizens do not always taken kindly to those who are different such as yourselves."

"And why exactly is that?" Goliath asked before his voice was drowned out by the whirring blades of a high velocity helicopter The gathered figures turned in unison towards the source of the deafening nose. An explosion caused by a thrown grenade sent humans and gargoyles alike flying through the air.

"Damnit!", Xanatos cursed slowly struggling to his feet. "My enemies are attacking the castle again."

"We must take cover sir. There is no telling how much damage they may cause this time." Stated a worried Owen also back on his feet. He rushed to the aid of his employer.

"No," Xanatos stated firmly brushing off Owen's hand. "I will not run again! These miscreants will no longer intimidate me! If they want me gone this time than they have to kill me!"

Out of the smoke and flames advanced eight masked figures. As the figures grew closer the Gargoyles could see they were outfitted in navy blue body armor trimmed in gray. The lead attacker spoke.

"It is over for you Xanatos! Your games end tonight! There can only be one power in this city, and that power will be us!" At this the other attackers pointed their laser rifles at the humans. Goliath quickly placed himself directly between the armed attackers and the seemingly helpless pair of men.

"I do not know what your issue with these men are nor what exactly you want here. I, however, cannot allow you to harm anyone who is defenseless. Please reconsider your actions before you are brought into conflict with me and my Clan."

By way of reply the lead attacker said the following. "Get bent Ugly." He fired at Goliath with his blaster which the large gargoyle barely dodged.

With a collective roar the other five gargoyles and the beast joined in a general brawl with the eight attackers. The impromptu battle seesawed back and forth. Both teams gaining the upper hand on several occasions. After what seemed like hours but was only in reality about fives minutes a turning point unexpectedly came. The Gargoyles taking to and then attacking from the air quickly broke the stalemate. The attackers sensing they were on the verge of defeat used a smoke bomb to board their helicopter and escape in spite of the Gargoyles attempted aerial pursuit. Although the red beaked and olive green web winged males did manage to inflict damage upon the chopper before the attackers made a full getaway.

Back atop Castle Wyvern the Gargoyles gathered around the two humans they had just saved. "I think you had best explain who exactly those were and why they attacked you." Goliath demanded. By his side the Second eyed the two humans with great suspicion.

Nearby the red beaked male and the olive green male were in a heated debate over the nature of their enemies' transport. "I'm telling you it was a dragon." The red beaked male insisted.

"And I'm telling you it was a machine, just of a more advanced sort they we are used to. At least I think it was." The olive green male insisted.

"See you aren't even sure. I still say it was a dragon." Laughed the red beaked male.

"C'mon guys, there is no need to fight over it." Interjected the third member of the young trio the overweight aquamarine male trying to play peacemaker.

"Be quiet lads. Can't ye see this is an important discussion we are havin' here with these two humans!" Scolded the Mentor. He was a brown skinned gargoyle of advanced years with only one good eye.

"Sorry," Said the Trio in unison their eyes downcast in shame.

"It would be simpler if I show you." Xanatos said gesturing for the Gargoyles to follow his lead as he entered the castle with Owen in tow.

After entering a large freight elevator, which groaned slightly under their collective weight, they descended several floors. The group quickly found themselves entering a large room full of many video monitors the walls lined with blinking computers. The Gargoyles, especially the olive green web winged male, were in awe at the wonders before their eyes.

"I run an international business, an empire with global reach if you will. By use of machines that are as advanced as any magic you once knew, perhaps more so, I can directly control events involving my interests on the other side of the globe from this roon." Xanatis said gesturing at the computer banks. "A ma such as myself, sadly, makes many enemies. Enemies who would like nothing better than to end all my good works."

"You still haven't said why you went to the great trouble of reviving us." The Second pointed out breaking the silence. She folded her arms across her chest.

"I'm afraid we didn't revive ypu for completely altruistic reasons." Xanatos admitted. "While researching a way to defeat my rivals I stumbled upon the Grimorum Arcanorum and learned about your fate. I also learned that you were very honorable beings, great warriors and protectors of the innocent. I quickly concluded if anyone deserved a second chance at life, a chance to make a difference in our time for the better, it was you. Please will you help us defeat the forces of evil that plague this city and our world?"

"Yes please do help us." Owen joined in. "You are our last best hope."

"I am truly sorry if we are imposing on you. We need to stop the forces that oppose us before it is to late." Xanatos said. "You saw with your own eyes the lengths they will go to achieve their vile goals.".

After only a few seconds consideration Goliath announced his decision. "Of course we will help you rid the world of this terrible scourge."

"We thank you. I thank you from the bottom of my heart." Xanatos said. He energetically shook Goliath's hand. "You have made the right choice. I guarantee you will not regret this my new friends."

The Second eyed Xanatos warily. There was something off about this man and his companion. He seemed unsavory, for lack of a better term. She trusted him even less than most humans. With a sigh she resigned herself to helping him. Sometimes she wished her mate was not so eager to help others.

The Streets Below

Detective second class Elisa Maza was not having a very good night. First her alarm clock had failed to go off on time making her nearly fifteen minutes late for work. Then she had burnt her breakfast bagel. She still had not been assigned a new partner to replace her recently retired one. As if all this was not enough of a headache she had been called downtown to investigate an 'odd disturbance' at the Eyrie Building. Once she arrived she quickly learned just how 'odd' the nature of the disturbance truly was.

"What is the story here guys?" Elisa flashing her badge asked the group of uniformed officers gathered around the base of the massive building.

"Detective," Nodded one of the uniformed officers politely. "It seems there was some type of light show on top of the Eyrie Building 'bout half an hour ago. We're not sure if it was a fire fight involving some type of laser weapons or not. My money is on it being yet another high tech shootout between either groups of rival meta humans, or maybe some leftover unwanted Skrull refugees." He said.

"What makes you so sure officer?" Elisa asked.

"This," replied the officer showing Elisa a hunk of stone and gesturing towards the overcast sky. "A load of this stuff fell from up there during the light show."

Elisa hefted the grey stone fragment in her hand. It certainly was heavy. She turned it over carefully viewing it from several different angles. It did not look like any modern masonry she was familiar with. In fact the fragment looked right down ancient.

"Whatever this is stuff is, it certainly doesn't look like a part of the Eyrie Building. It doesn't even appear to be of modern construction. This is a piece of stone, while the building is made up of glass, metal and plastics." Elisa said thoughtfully turning the strange material over once again before handing it back to the officer. "Was anyone hurt by falling debris during the 'light show?"

"Nah, we got lucky there nobody was harmed. Though several vehicles suffered major damage, a couple of which were even totaled." The uniformed officer relied. "Where's the Spider Trio when we need 'em huh? Bet Scarlet Spider was off roughing up bad guys while Spider-Man and Silk were catching a movie or something, for free I might add. Those two save the mayor's family they get worshipped like movie stars while we do all the hard work, but get not respect. What is this town coming to."

"Did anyone see anything besides the lights and the falling debris, anything that might give us a clue as to what was behind all this?" Elisa asked trying to get the man back on track.

"Nah, nobody saw anything due to the low cloud layer. Although several witnesses walking nearby did report a strange sound, which they felt might be a helicopter or other bladed aerial vehicle of some type." The uniformed officer stated.

"What about the office staff of Xanatos Enterprises, have they been questioned yet?" Elisa inquired.

"That is what we were waiting on you and a search warrant for detective. See we've already been in contact with a rep from Xanatos Enterprises." The uniformed office stated fumbling in his coat for a card and then reading off the following name. "A Mr.,, um Owen Burnett, who flatly refused to allow any sort of investigation to proceed until all official channels were followed. He is waiting for you in the main lobby."

"Sounds like a charming fellow." Elisa said walking towards the main entrance of the building.

Five minutes later

"Hello Detective I am Owen Burnett personal assistant to Mr. David Xanatos. How may I be of assistance?" Owen said after Elisa introduced herself showing him her badge and identification.

"I'm here to investigate the disturbance that occurred roughly forty minutes ago." Elisa said.

"Of course detective," Owen said. "What would you like to know?"

"First of all what was the exact nature of the disturbance, what caused it Mr. Burnett?"

"The 'disturbance', as you call it, was nothing more than a newly installed generator that overheated and exploded atop this building causing minor damage to the structure in the process."

"What about the stone fragments that fell on the streets below? This building appears to be constructed of very modern materials, yet these fragments were of rough-hewed stone. Where exactingly did these fragments originate?"

"I'll be happy to show you. Please follow me detective." Owen said gesturing for Elisa to follow him as he walked towards the elevator. The long trip up the over one hundred story structure passed between the two in silence. Upon the elevator doors finally opening Elisa gasped in awe.

"Impressive, isn't it detective?" Owen said.

Laid out before Elisa was the vast courtyard of what appeared to be a medieval castle. The castle was constructed of the same rough-hewed grey stones as the fragments that had fallen to the streets below during the disturbance. Everywhere towers and spires rose up to greet her gaze as if she had been transported back in time. It was a truly stupendous sight.

"How did this get here?" asked Elisa, still in awe.

"My employer Mr. Xanatos acquired this structure while on a business trip in Scotland several years ago. It was covered by all the major news outlets as I recall, as was the recent grand opening." Owen explained dryly. "Mr. Xanatos quickly decided that it would make a grand edition to his global Headquarters, turning the building into a truly unique landmark of the Manhattan skyline."

"So, they moved it over here what stone by stone and then had it rebuilt?" Elisa asked.

"Exactly detective, anticipating you next question it indeed was a long, expensive and time consuming enterprise. Though one whose results my employer feels was well worth the investment."

"May I see the section of your castle which was damaged by this generator explosion?"

"Why of course detective, right this way." Owen said directing Elisa towards the damaged section of the castle where a work crew wearing what looked like full hazmat gear was already busy cleaning up the area.

"Why are these workmen wearing what look like hazmat suites?" Elisa said in alarm.

"The power cell that formed the core of the generator in use was of an experimental high yield type. Thus why it combusted with such violence, and why my employer was reluctant to allow any investigation until the work crew here had a chance to make sure the area was safe. In fact while we are likely safe right now, I still would recommend we do not linger any longer than absolutely necessary until we are given the all clear." Owen answered his calm demeanor betrayed nothing of his thoughts.

"Alright, I'll be sure to include what you have told me in my official report." Elisa said after a moment of hesitation. Owen nodded he then led her back to their starting point.

Elisa felt in her gut that something was not quite right. That the 'disturbance' had not been caused by a generator explosion, at least not alone, no matter how powerful it might have been. Still she was unwilling to press the issue, or to take the possible risk, no matter how slim, of contaminating herself with who knows what. Elisa did not want to end up sick in the hospital or worse yet risk becoming some type of meta human outcast.

"Very well, I bid you a fond adieu. It has been a pleasure detective, but my attention is required elsewhere." Owen said giving Elisa one of his cards while lightly kissing her outstretched hand. "I trust you can see yourself out?"

"It has been a pleasure Mr. Burnett. If I have any further questions, I'll be sure to contact you." Elisa said turning to leave. Once Owen was gone, however, she stopped. Elisa did not believe the man's story for one second. She was going to have a look around this place on her own see what she could uncover.

Unobserved by Elisa a shadowy figure with glowing red eyes observed her. After the human woman wondered away from the immediate area the Second emerged from the shadows a frown on her lovely face. While the others toured the building below she opted to guard the castle. Part of her desired solitude. She was having a hard time dealing with her guilt over the massacre that to her seemed like it had happened yesterday. Furthermore she hated so many humans being around unobserved. She would keep an eye on the latest intruder of her Clan's domain in case this "Elisa" intend mischief or worse.

To Be Continued

 **Author's note -**

 **This series takes place in Universe 9233: the same continuity as my tale "Spider-Man and Silk in Threads of Destiny". Who knows, there may be some crossover with characters in the future.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Gargoyles and Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles are copyright Buena Vista Television/The Walt Disney Company. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Gargoyles A Different Choice – Episode One Awakening Part II

By Celgress

Castle Wyvern high atop the Eyrie Building October 5th, 2014, wee hours

Elisa had been exploring the castle for who knows how long when she decided to climb one of the many towers that dotted the structure. Below the thick cloud bank had broken up into ragged patches. Atop the spire, she took in the glittering sight of the Manhattan skyline below. Which was truly breathtaking.

"What a view." Elisa exclaimed in awe. "I wonder if this is how the Spider Trio feels when they websling?"

Elisa heard a low menacing growl from the doorway through which she had passed moments before. Startled she took a step back. She drew her service revolver. Her hands shook in spite of her extensive police training.

"Show yourself," Elisa demanded.

The gargoyle beast emerged from the darkness. His eyes glowed a solid white. His mouth was contorted in a snarl.

"What in the world?" Elisa gasped.

Sensing another presence nearby Elisa turned to her left side only to be confronted by the Gargoyle Second. Frightened out of her wits Elisa took several more steps back. With a yell of surprise, she tumbled backward over the edge of the tower.

For a long moment, the Second watched the human woman plunge to her certain doom. At first, the Second was content to watch. However, uninvited thoughts soon flooded her mind. The human has done you no wrong. If you let her die you will be no better than the Vikings who slaughtered your sleeping Clan members. Do you really want another death on your conscience? Are there not enough already? Reluctantly the Second sprang into action. She swooped downward barely catching the human woman before disaster would have struck. With effort, the Second safely landed on the rooftop of a nearby low-rise building where she sat the human woman down gently as she could.

"Okay, okay, just take it easy," Elisa said putting a bit of distance between herself and the Second. "Can you talk?" Elisa asked.

"Of course I can speak human. I'm not a dumb animal." The Second said offended by Elisa's words.

"What are you, some sort of X-Gene mutant an alien maybe?" Elisa asked.

"What's an X-Gene or a mutant or an alien?" The Second asked confused by the unfamiliar terms.

"Never mind," Elisa said.

"I have a question of my own for you human." The Second said pointing a talon at Elisa. "What were you doing in our castle?"

"'Our castle', you mean there is more than you? Or are you and that um thing alone up there?" Elisa said.

"A few of us remain, once we were many." The Second said a distant look in her eyes. "And that 'thing' is our pet for lack of a better term." The Second finished not at all happy with the human disparaging of her loyal gargoyle beast. Who was doing nothing wrong only defending his clan and home.

"What happened to the others?" Elisa asked ignoring the Second's angry tone.

"They were killed, by your kind human." The Second said her eyes briefly flashed red. Elisa gasped and then realized she had lost her gun in the tumble.

"Don't worry, you needn't fear me. We have no quarrel." The Second turned to leave.

"Um, please don't go," Elisa called out.

"Why," The Second said suspiciously as she turned back to face Elisa.

"You can't leave me up here. How will I get down?" Elisa said. "I can't fly like you."

"Gargoyles don't fly we glide on air currents." The Second said in a mildly annoyed tone. "There are none strong enough down here to lift me."

"We're both stuck here?" Elisa said in dismay.

The Second exhaled sharply a couple seconds later. "Hop on my back human." She said spreading her wings.

"Say what," Elisa said.

"Hop on my back." The Second said. "I won't offer again." Skittishly Elisa got on the Second's back. She draped her arms around the Second's neck. "Hold on," The Second advised.

The Second went to the edge of the rooftop. She jumped off and landed on the side of another higher building. Using her claws to puncture the glass and steel surface she climbed the structure. Once atop it, she again spread her wings catching an updraft. Soon the pair were once more at the castle.

Elisa got off the Second's back. She was breathing hard from fear. The gargoyle beast then appeared.

"I almost forgot about him," Elisa said in fear

"He won't hurt you human. Will you boy?" The Second said patting the beast affectionately on his large head.

"Perhaps now you can tell me what you are doing here uninvited?" The Second said forcefully. "I want the truth."

Sometime later

"A fine mess ye made of that kitchen lads." The Mentor said admonishing the young Trio as they entered the courtyard. Beside him, Goliath rumbled his own disapproval at their actions.

"Hey it was an accident." The heavyset aquamarine gargoyle said defensively.

"Yeah, we didn't mean any harm." The red beaked gargoyle added.

"Look our Second is talking to that human." The olive green web wing exclaimed pointing at the Second and Elisa.

"So let me get this straight, over a thousand years ago you were betrayed by the humans you trusted and frozen in stone by a magic spell," Elisa said.

"Yes," The Second said.

"Does anyone else know about you?" Elisa asked.

"Only the human man Xanatos and his assistant." The Second said.

"My love, who is this?" Goliath asked. He walked up beside the Second and laid his hands on her shoulder.

"Elisa Maza, a detective." The Second answered. "I found her ah, exploring our home."

"Detective second class NYPD," Elisa said flashing her badge which meant nothing to the gargoyles.

"Is she a friend?" The red beaked gargoyle wondered.

"I sure hope so," Elisa said noting that she was surrounded by these strange creatures.

"What does a detective do exactly?" Goliath asked taking his hands off his mate's shoulders.

"Well, when somebody does something wrong I find out who they are and arrest them," Elisa explained.

"According to who?" The Second said.

"Uh well, see we have a justice system in this city and nation that handles that: penalties, laws, assessments," Elisa said.

"You mean that humans decide justice for other humans," Goliath said. Both his eyes and those of the Second narrowed at this. "You should go," Goliath said.

"I agree. You do not belong here." The Second said.

"Wait, you saved my life. I owe you one as we humans say. Let me help you and your, er family." Elisa said to the Second. "I can assist you in understanding this time, this city. A lot has changed in a thousand years. You need to understand how things work in modern times."

"My love," Goliath said placing his hand on the Second's arm. "If we are to protect the castle I suppose we should learn about this new world in which we find ourselves."

"Aye lad and lass," The Mentor said. The Trio nodded their agreement.

Grudgingly the Second also agreed. "If there is no other way, so be it."

"Tomorrow is my day off. I'll meet you in the park, say afternoonish we can,-" Elisa began only to be cut off.

"No daylight meetings." The Second said. "I and my mate will see you after dark." Goliath rumbled his asset.

"Okay, that's fine, I'll see you both then." Elisa said a bit taken aback by how adamant the Second was about a nocturnal meeting. Elisa then left the Clan to their thoughts.

"Do you think we can trust her my angel of the night?" Goliath asked the Second.

"I'm not sure, but I hope we can." The Second said.

"It would appear much has changed from what we knew." The Mentor said.

"Indeed, and if we are to survive here in this strange new world we must learn all we can," Goliath said.

"Oh, Goliath come down and bring your lovely mate," called out the voice of Xanatos from somewhere below.

"It would appear we're being summoned, again." The Second said with disdain. She hated being at the beck and call of anyone, least of all a human they barely knew.

Xanatos' Office, a short time later

"What do you want human?" The Second snapped.

"It is almost dawn we must sleep soon," Goliath said. "Can this matter not wait until tomorrow night?"

"This won't take long," Xanatos assured them from his seated position behind his large oak desk. "As you know I need your help. That team who attacked the castle earlier managed to steal something of great value to me. The lock box they took contained three of these." Xanatos handed Goliath and the Second each a dark gray thumb drive with his cooperate splashed across them in bold red characters.

"I don't understand," Goliath said eyeing the small device in his hand. The Second turned over the device in her own hand marvelling at how light it was.

"Think of these as magic talismans, if that helps," Xanatos said. "Each one containing hundreds of spells. It's of vital importance you and your Clan retrieve them for me before it is too late."

"What not use a human detective?" The Second asked. "Humans stole your spells why not have other humans whose job it is to uphold your laws get them back? Would that not be easier?"

"Because if I did that the general public would know about your involvement in tonight's battle," Xanatos said. "Think of what may occur should the world learn of your existence. I might not be able to protect you any longer. The ruling body of this city could lock you up for study, or worse. Always keep in mind, you, my friends are unique. As far as I know there are no other gargoyles left on Earth."

"We won't be mistreated by humans, never again." The Second said he eyes flashed red with deep seeded fury.

"What would you have us do, Xanatos?" Goliath said.

"My sources have uncovered the organization who hired those thugs, a company called Cyberbiotics, Which belongs to my bitterest rival." Xanatos said. "Tomorrow night I'll give you all the details."

"Why do you want our help with this matter?" The Second said.

"The thumb drives must be retrieved before they can break the encryption codes ah translate the spells," Xanatos said. "The talismans are being held at three different locations. I'll need all seven of you to get them back in time, including your pet."

"This is far different than guarding the castle. What you are asking could endanger the lives of our changes. We cannot risk that." Goliath said.

"All I ask, for now, is that you consider my request," Xanatos said. "We'll talk more tomorrow night, go the sun will soon rise."

Once Goliath and the Second had left a hidden door slide open. Out of which stepped a hooded figure clad in a scarlet robe. Its face obscured by shadow.

Xanatos smiled. "Don't worry everything is proceeding according to plan."

"Remember Xanatos if you want the Phoenix Gate, which I remind you is the foundation of your ill-gotten wealth, the gargoyles are to remain unharmed until I say otherwise." The figure said in an electronically distorted voice. "Should any ill befall them I'll make certain you die a pauper toiling on your father's fishing boat in Maine."

"There is no need for threats," Xanatos said his smile fading. "I'm hurt. I thought we were friends."

The hooded figure laughed. "We both know a being such as yourself is incapable of true friendship. Be warned your legendary charm is of no use against me Xanatos. I see through your pleasant facade to the black heart within." Xanatos frowned but said nothing.

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Gargoyles and Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles are copyright Buena Vista Television/The Walt Disney Company as are all characters appearing in Marvel Comics. No infringement of these copyrights is intended and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Gargoyles A Different Choice – Episode Two Thrill of the Hunt

By Celgress

 **Castle Wyvern high atop the Eyrie Building October 7th, 2014 night**

Xanatos was defeated along with his "glorious Steel Clan Robots". The scarlet-robed figure watched as Goliath reluctantly spared the billionaire's life after he mistakenly thought Xanatos killed his beloved in an explosion that destroyed a castle tower where she had stood. Although Xanatos had managed to deceive the Clan while they stole the discs he needed from Cyberbiotics for his replica gargoyle androids they almost immediately rebelled when he suggested they attack Stark Enterprises next. Xanatos, idiot that he was, wanted the plans for Ironman's latest exo-armor upgrade. In spite of his arrogance, Xanatos might still have tricked the gargoyles into helping him for a while longer if not for one factor no one could have seen coming, Elisa Maza.

For two nights while hidden in the shadows, the robed figure had watched as the gargoyles befriended Detective Elisa Maza. Maza gave them names mainly based upon geographical landmarks of Manhattan Island and surrounding evirons The only exception was the female Second who took the moniker "Demona" after Maza noted she fought "like a wildcat or a harpy (a she-demon Elisa explained when the Second sought elaboration)" when human & gargoyle were cornered by assailants in Central Park. It was also in Central Park were Maza earned Demona's trusted by guarding her a whole after she unexpectedly, from Elisa's point of view anyway, turned to stone. That Maza did either abandon her or take advantage of her vulnerability spoke volumes to Demona who had sworn never to again trust another human. But, Demona realized Maza was different than those other humans she had known so long ago. Maza genuinely cared about her well-being and those of her clan. The pair of females were becoming fast and fiercely loyal friends.

'Xanatos you egotistical fool," The robed figure mentally cursed its now entrapped partner as it retreated further into the shadows of a castle hallway. 'I warned you about Maza, but you wouldn't listen. I knew her growing influence over the gargoyles was dangerous. I hope you aren't counting on my assistance. I won't lift a finger to free you.' Like a ghost, the robed figure glided down a hallway and entered a hidden passageway by twisting a lighting fixture to one side. 'I'll return when the time is right. Until then, I best beat a hasty retreat. I don't want my presence here discovered, yet.'

 **Early November, evening**

The six gargoyles and one gar beast broke free of their stone shells with mighty roars ready for another night of patrolling their adopted city. It had been nearly a month since the Clan had tackled Xanatos and his Steel Clan Robots. Ever since things had been rather peaceful for the newest protectors of New York City. Sure, the streets were still riddled with various petty criminals but they posed no real threat to the gargoyles. They easily defeated all those they had faced earning themselves a fearsome if shadowy reputation.

Inside the Clan's living area Hudson was soon seated in his lazy boy chair watching the television with Bronx faithfully seated alongside. What he was watching soon caught the attention of the young males. The Trio gathered around the HD screen.

"Hey, its' the Pack," Brooklyn said excitedly.

"I love this show," Broadway added.

"These guys are awesome!" Lexington declared his face beaming with admiration.

"Eh, they art okay but not when they art on every local channel. Where is the news?" Hudson grumbled folding his arms across his barrel chest. "I hate these 'TV specials'." He finished with an unhappy snort.

"Aw c'mon Hudson the Pack are great. They fight crime just like us." Lexington said shadowboxing an invisible opponent.

"Not quite like us," Demona said entering the room with Goliath and Elisa Maza. "I understand this Pack are characters from a play. They don't fight real criminals."

"I don't know Demona those ninjas they fought last week looked really tough." Broadway contended.

"They did," Brooklyn said in support nodding his head.

"Guys, Demona is right the whole thing is scripted," Elisa said. "Their 'victories' are part of the show. Their fights are all staged. Furthermore, the show is aimed at young children human children it isn't even meant to be realistic or taken seriously."

Elisa's last statement elicited groans, mumbles and vehement arguments from the Trio. Lexington seemed especially insulted by her disparaging of the Pack. Hudson joined in with Demona and Elisa by saying that the Pack's show was downright silly at times and that he didn't really care much for their antics. The heated debate only ended when Goliath verbally stepped in assigning patrols routes for the night. The Trio took the north side of the City while he and Demona took the southern route. As was becoming his custom Hudson remained behind with Bronx to "guard the Castle".

 **Over Northern NYC, sometime later**

The Trio were once more talking about their love of the Pack. "I don't care what Demona, Hudson or Elisa think the Pack are still great," Lexington said.

"Yeah, Demona, Elisa & Hudson are out of touch with current trends," Brooklyn said.

"Exactly they don't know what our generation likes, what's hip," Broadway added.

"Broadway where did you hear that word, 'hip'?" Lexington asked in awe.

"On a program for human teenagers talking about the 'generation gap' a few nights ago," Broadway replied.

"Hey remember it said on the TV that the Pack are making a rare public appearance tonight at Madison Square Garden after their TV Special is over. What say we go watch?" Brooklyn suggested.

"I don't know," Broadway said in a worried tone. "Goliath and Demona won't be pleased if they find out we have been slacking off."

"Who cares," Lexington declared loudly shocking his companions with his disregard for authority. "They don't understand us. Besides I'd like to see the Pack up close. I'm sure it'll take onky a few minutes. What harm could come of it?"

"True, let's go," Brooklyn said after a bit of thought.

"Okay," Broadway readily agreed his expression brightening. The Trio turned around in mid-air they were now headed toward Madison Square Garden.

 **Meanwhile at Madison Square Garden**

"Damn I hate these live public appearances." The large gray-haired and bearded man called Pack member Wolf grumbled. "They are always full of hundreds of screaming kiddies." He like his comrades was clad in a dark red uniform with gold metallic trim around the joints, waist, and chest as well as golden shoulder pads.

"Try not to think about the kids but rather the juicy soccer moms who bring the brats." Laughed the medium built man with long brown hair going by the Pack moniker Jackal

"That is easy for you to say, Jackal. You and Dingo always get all the hot girls. All I get are the really weird and desperate ones like your sister over there." Wolf said thumbing towards Jackal's twin sister a spiky-haired girl who was known as Pack member Hyena.

"Thanks for the compliment big, hairy and gruesome," Hyena said sarcastically beaming her best insincere smile at Wolf.

"Stop the childish bickering you three," Dingo demanded in his thick Australian accent. He was a well-built dark-skinned man with a black mustache and matching Mohawk hairdo. "And listen up. Fox has something to say."

"The big boss booked us here tonight for a reason. Word is he wants us to deal with those gargoyle freaks on live TV tomorrow night. You don't want to disappoint him do you?" Said the red-haired young woman with a distinct birthmark over her right eye who was the leader. Her named was Fox.

"Of course not," Wolf said as an involuntary shudder ran up his spine.

Suddenly a chime sounded from Fox's belt. She pulled a grey colored smartphone of it. She tapped in a series of commands on the touch screen to answer the summons. "Yes, sir how may we be of service?"

"The four youngest Gargoyles shall soon arrive to watch your live performance." A blacked out silhouette said in an electronically scrambled voice. "I suspected they'd prove unable to resist the subliminal summons encoded into your most recent broadcast. It would appear I was right in my assumption."

"Would you like us to capture them following our performance?" Fox inquired.

"No, my plan remains unchanged. I want the five of you to beat the Gargoyles tomorrow night on live television. Think of the ratings, the profits and the prestige that will be generated by defeating the latest super powered threat to the city while everyone is watching. Your show will be revitalized and your careers will shoot straight into the Stratosphere. Tonight your task is simply to win their trust so that the younger Gargoyles will lure the rest of their so-called Clan into our trap. After you defeat them tomorrow night leave them unharmed. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir," Fox replied obediently. The Pack knew they owed their mysterious benefactor everything they had, literally. Without their benefactor, they'd be nothing more than random, unemployed thugs.

"Excellent," The mystery person said, "Do not disappoint me."

"You heard the man er woman er whatever, "Fox said turning to face her partners after clipping the smartphone back on her golden belt. "We have our marching orders."

"This should be fun," Wolf said cracking his knuckles loudly. A wide grin plastered on his face.

"Should it ever," Said the twin Pack members Jackal & Hyena in near perfect unison. Both of which boasted their own sinister smiles. Dingo merely nodded.

Later that night the Pack had finished their personal appearance. This included a staged fight where they defeated a group of 'evil ninjas', who were actually poorly trained stuntmen, followed by short interviews with the local, national and international media and then a lengthy autograph session. Once everyone else other than the Pack had departed the Trio of young gargoyles cautiously approached their heroes who acted shocked at first but soon seemingly warmed up to their strange new fans. After Brooklyn and Broadway had gotten autographs (free of charge as Fox pointed out) Lexington lingered behind alone for several minutes. When Lexington rejoined the others on the roof a short while later he informed them of the Pack's desire to meet the rest of the Clan in person, er gargoyle, at an address they had given him tomorrow night at 9:00 pm sharp. The others were unsure of what to think or say about this proposed meeting. Brooklyn, in particular, was aghast when Lexington informed him that he had already accepted the invitation upon behalf of the entire Clan. Broadway rightly told Lexington that Goliath, Demona & Hudson would "flip their lids" when they learned what he had done. Lexington swore the other gargoyles to secrecy by saying he would broach the subject with the adults tomorrow night.

 **Pack Media owned warehouse the following day, dusk**

"Everything is ready sir," Fox spoke into her smartphone. "Would you still prefer we capture these gargoyle freaks or destroy them instead?"

"If possible I'd prefer them alive with no lasting damage done so we can use them for experimentation purposes. However, if they should resist too greatly destroy them all with as much force as you deem necessary. Keep in mind if they do die on camera the more dramatic their demise the better. We must think of our ratings plus resale value of the resulting footage." The mystery person instructed.

"If the rest of 'em are as trusting as that little green one this should be like taking candy from a baby" Wolf laughed.

"True, he's a real nob," Hyena said laughing along with Wolf.

"The 'little green one', as far as we can tell, is the youngest, smallest and likely most inexperienced in dealing with non-gargoyles of the so-called Clan. You would best be advised not to underestimate the others' abilities based solely upon his naive actions." The mystery person warned sternly pointing a blacked out finger at Wolf for added emphasis.

"Yes, sir," Wolf said somewhat dejectedly.

"Are the recording devices positioned and ready for use?" The mystery person asked.

"Yes, they are sir," Dingo replied. "Everything is set up and ready the connections check out. All we have to do is switch over from internal to external broadcast on our, when ready."

"Excellent, I'll see you five on the other side, happy hunting." The mystery person said his or her image blinked out of existence an instant later.

"Pompous trumped up twerp," Wolf muttered barely under his breath.

"Best not let our benefactor hear you say that or else you'll be wearing your intestines as a scarf. I hear he is a real bad ass." Jackal laughed Hyena joined in. Wolf gritted his teeth but said no more.

 **Castle Wyvern high atop the Eyrie Building**

"The three of you allowed this Pack to see you, why!?" asked a flabbergasted Goliath. He was taken aback by the revelation he had just heard from Lexington.

"Because we cannot hide from the world forever. Deoman let Elisa see her." Lexington offered defiantly.

"That was different," Demona said. "I had no choice she surprised me! What else could I have done?" Nearby Elisa flinched at the traumatic memory of nearly falling to her death.

"Besides the Pack are good people," Lexington said.

"You don't know that, Lexington, not with any degree of certainty," Elisa said.

"They were kind to us. Gave us their autographs free of charge and everything." Broadway pointed out.

"That is irrelevant!" Goliath fired back. "They are actors on a Television show. They are no different than the traveling troops who use to put on stage plays for the Prince in our own time. They are playing characters. We have no way of knowing their true nature or intentions towards us."

"You don't trust our judgment because we are not full adults. Admit it!" Lexington challenged. "I bet if it were Hudson or Demona who made contact with the Pack rather than me we wouldn't be having this debate! Well, I don't care what you say! I will not break my word! I'll meet with them tonight even if I have to do it alone!"

"Lexington lad what has gotten into ye?" Hudson asked startled by the youngster sudden show of disrespect. "This is nay way to talk with yer elders and Clan Leader." Broadway and Brooklyn each gasped shocked by Lexington's behavior.

"I don't care! I'm going and that's final!" Lexington said making ready to stomp out of the living area in dramatic fashion.

"Fine," Demona sighed. "If you must go I'll accompany you. There is no need to place the entire Clan in jeopardy until we determine the true intentions of this Pack. If they are indeed honorable the others can come later." She could tell Goliath wasn't about to go and Lexington wasn't going to back down. She swore at times her mate could be such a hatchling.

"Are you sure my angel of the night?" Goliath asked.

"Yes," Demona said simply.

"Alright," Lexington said. "That sounds fair, lets' go." Demona exited the living area. She then followed Lexington off into the night. The others told both gargoyles to be careful and wished them a safe and speedy return.

 **Pack Media owned warehouse, 9:00 pm**

"Hello?" Lexington said. He and Demona had entered the warehouse moments ago via a conveniently open skylight. "Is anyone here? We came like I promised we would."

The entire structure remained dark and silent. There didn't seem to be anyone around. Without warning a series of floodlights illuminated the entire room temporarily blinding the two gargoyles' sensitive eyes.

"You said you'd bring your entire Clan. While we are flattered you want to introduce us to your mom, where are the others?" Fox's voice boomed over some type of PA system the other pack members were heard laughing at her words in the background. "There were more of you here last night. Where are they?"

"Don't worry they'll be along soon," Lexington said no longer blinking his eyesight restored.

"I guess we'll have to make do with the two of you, for the time being, roll 'em," Fox said.

Fox alongside the other Pack members seemingly appeared out of nowhere. They advanced toward the two gargoyles each held a weapon in their hands. The weapons ranged from swords to clubs to maces.

"Greetings viewers from around the country and across the globe, tonight we the Pack eliminate the latest threat to public safety in New York City. The super criminals called the Gargoyles!" Jackal announced then added with a terrible laugh. "Smile for the cameras monsters."

"You'll regret this betrayal, humans!" Demona warned her eyes blazing red.

"You have attacked innocent people and stolen private property monsters!" Hyena spat taking a swing at Lexington with her mace which the young gargoyle dodged. "You and your kind need to be stopped!"

"We've done no such things!" Lexington yelled his own eyes a solid white.

"Of course you didn't." Dingo taunted. "You were framed like all the other evildoers we've put away over the years."

Dingo stabbed his spear forward followed by a swing and hit on Demona by the bo staff in Jackal's hands. Demona could dodge one blow but not two near-simultaneous ones from different directions. Demona stumbled back before falling victim to a vicious hit from Wolf's studded cricket bat shaped weapon which left her stunned on the floor.

"Demona, no!" Lexington screamed his eyes glowed whiter than ever.

Thinking fast Lexington jumped into the air. He dove into one light stand and then another, followed by a third. Lexington was rewarded for his efforts by triggering a domino effect that knocked down and knocked out every light in the place. Two of the light stands fell into Hyena and Jackal knocking them off their feet. Soon the Pack found themselves in total darkness and total chaos. The two gargoyles now held the advantage. In the murky confusion that ensued Demona was able to rally. Within a short time, the pair of gargoyles used their advantage of perfect night vision to pick off the frightened Pack members one by one. The entire battle was over in a matter of seconds. Demona and Lexington left the Pack tied up with wires from their own equipment. A short time later Goliath, Broadway, and Brooklyn were shocked to find Demona and Lexington on the roof when they arrived without any major injuries. The three had seen the Pack's announcement on the TV. After a bit of explaining by both sides, the five gargoyles returned home.

 **Castle Wyvern high atop the Eyrie Building, near dawn**

As the Sun slowly rose over the NYC skyline Lexington was feeling rather blue. Demona and Goliath approached the young gargoyle. "I'm sorry. I guess you two were right. We, I, never should have trusted them." Lexington lamented his eyes downcast.

"While we may have been right about the Pack we were wrong about us living in isolation. You were correct when you said we cannot hide from the world forever that we must live it in. We must trust at least some humans again other than the one we have already met in this strange new land." Goliath said solemnly putting a hand on Lexington's shoulder.

"Just because the Pack proved evil doesn't mean that we should stop trying to make friends and allies here. We have to take chances, but we have to take the smart chances. If something seems to good to be true, it likely is." Demona said. "In spite of what happened tonight, I'm proud of you Lex. You proved yourself a clever warrior. You saved us both when we were in a tight spot. You should be proud." Lexington smiled up at Demona. He jumped up and gave her a hug which she returned with a warm smile. The two parted as they turned to stone for the day.

 **Rikers Island, later that morning**

 _"In what most are calling a publicity stunt gone wrong the stars of the popular Pack Media show the Pack were found tied up and badly beaten in one of_ _their_ _studio warehouses downtown after their latest TV special failed to air last night, due to and we quote 'unforeseen technical difficulties' Representatives of Pack Media Studios were unavailable for further comment,"_ Stated the morning news anchor on the TV room set.

"Hmmm," Xanatos said sitting back in his seat. Elisa Maza had him sent to prison for receiving stolen property that bitch. 'While I would have preferred the Pack had defeated the Gargoyles it would appear my experiment wasn't a total loss. Sure, only the adolescent gargoyles fell victim to the subliminal hypnotic suggestions I had Owen plant in the Pack broadcasts rather than the entire Clan. This information may still be of use later. In the meantime, these creatures must still be brought under firm control if my other schemes are to bear fruit. Plans A and B have failed, looks like it is time we implement Plan C. I hope our next recruits fare better than did the Pack and the Steel Clan Robots."

Later in his cell using a burner phone Xanatos prepared to place a call to his co-conspirator informing that person of the Pack's failure. He knew they'd be far from pleased by the news. He'd already had a hell of a time convincing them to wait until the Pack took a crack at the problem before taking further action of their own against the gargoyles. "Can't win them all," He shrugged dialing their number.

To Be Continued

 **Author's Note -**

 **And we're from the dead folks! I hope you all enjoyed this humble little chapter. I did the time skip at the start because I just could not get motivated to write the rest of "Awakening". I don't like writing more or less unaltered canon material. I made an exception here as I love the Pack and needed to establish their characters in traditional fashion. Next up lots of original content. I love me some DemonaxGoliath and can't wait to continue this story.**


End file.
